The Other Woman
by Glen Freaking CoCo
Summary: Emmett has his girlfriends. One in Washington, One in Florida. How does he keep both relationships steady? What happens when one thing happens to both girls?
1. Christmas Break

Emmett POV;

I kissed Bella lightly and smiled. "I've missed you so much, baby.". I was so happy to be back in Washington, but I was also sad to leave Florida. I had came back to Washington for Christmas Break to visit my parents and my girlfriend.

"I miss you moreeee.", Bella smiled. God, her smile was so cute.

"Nope.", I smiled and kissed her nose. I noticed my parents walked in and I hugged them. I really did miss everyone, but I was beginning to miss someone else in my life. My other girlfriend. Yes, I know I shouldn't have 2 girlfriends.. But, I did. I met Rosalie in college. I was a sophomore and she was a freshman. We connected right then, probably because we were both kind of drunk, and we just continued to see each other.

I felt horrible for cheating on Bella, I just.. I'm a man, I have needs, and Rose seemed to solve all of them.

"Babe, you're being distant.", Bella frowned lightly.

"I'm sorry. I'm just so happy to see everyone. It feels like it's been forever.", I wrapped my arms around her waist, one thing she didn't care for, and the thing Rose adored.

* * *

>"It's been 4 months though.", She kissed my hands and smiled. If only she knew what I did with those hands, what I did with my mouth, what I did with my own self to my other woman, she would kill me<p><p>

BELLA POV;

I was so happy my love was home so I could tell him about all the amazing things that were happening. I had gotten a new job as a nurse, and I really wanted to talk to him about expanding our family. I really wanted a baby and he'd be transferring to Washington soon. I thought it was perfect timing for us. But, most of all, I really wanted to get married.

Emmett and I have been together for 2 years, we met at graduation and it was like love at first sight for us. We ended up talking and after 3 weeks of knowing each other, he asked me out. We went on a bunch of dates and we eventually bought an apartment together.

I really thought Emmett was the one for me. I was happier than I'd ever been with him.

* * *

>"I love you, Bells.", He kissed my cheek and I blushed. God, I loved his random kisses on the cheek. They were cheesy and adorable. That's why I fell for him. He wasn't trying to impress me, he was being himself without any worries of people judging him.<p><p>

ROSALIE POV:

I missed him so much. I just wanted to feel his hugs and hear his voice. I wanted him here with me and not in Washington. I needed him here with me. Especially today.

"Rose, stop being so sad. What's wrong?", My roommate, Alice, asked me.

"I miss him..", I closed my eyes and held back tears. I was defiantly in love.

"Didn't he have to go back home to see his wifey?", She asked.

"She's a girlfriend.. And he had to see his family.".

Alice was one of the few people who knew about Emmett's girlfriend at home. She was really the only person I trusted with that secret.

"What are you going to do if she finds out about you?".

"Then, I'll do all that I can to make him fully mine.".

* * *

><p><p>

Authors note;

so I suck at writing in Emmett and Bella's pov. But i'm trying. I really like this story. I had the idea when watching American Horror Story. /,\ haha. Anyways, review? :)


	2. Going Back

Emmett POV;

I laid Bella on our bed and kissed her deeply. We were both defiantly in the mood for each other tonight.

"I need you, Em..", She moaned.

I pulled myself out and grabbed a condom. I was already hard and throbbing for her, no, for Rose.. I missed her terribly, but I needed to visit my family here. I bit my lip as I put the condom on and slowly moved into Bella. God, she was so damn tight.

"Oh, fuck.", I moaned loud. She felt so good, for now.

I started moving a little harder against her, she was panting. "S-Slow down.", She moaned. I had to remind myself that Bella liked it soft. Rose liked it rough and hard and didn't want to stop until she was ready. I slowed down and watched her eyes as I came. Suddenly, I began to see blond curls, big breasts, and light blue eyes. I bit my lip and pulled out.

"I can't do this right now, I'm sorry.", I whispered and headed to the bathroom. I couldn't do this.

I locked the door and turned on the water. I was really missing Rose right now. I really just wanted to hold her and bury my head in her neck while we sleep.

I undressed and sat my phone on the counter. I really wanted to go back to Florida and stop trying to fantasize about my other woman. Or was she my woman now..? I got into the shower and took a deep breath. I needed to cool down.

After my shower, I walked out to our room. "I think I'm going to head back to Florida.. I just, I need to really focus on school.".

I noticed tears and sighed. I pulled Bella into my arms and started assuring her that I loved her.

A FEW HOURS LATER

I kissed Rose deeply. I was honestly happy to see her, after what happened in Washington.

"I'm glad you decided to come back, but you didn't have to come back for me.", She smiled.

"I needed to come back, love. I think I'm better off here.", I smiled and watched her eyes. Should I tell her about what happened with Bella and I?

"And why is that?", She asked as I got into her car. I put my stuff in the backseat and got in the passenger seat.

"Bella and I tried to have sex and I pictured you.. It was literally the only way I came..", I admitted.

"Really?", She held my hand. That was a good sign. "What do you think that means? I mean, your other girlfriend couldn't make you cum.".

"I don't know, honestly. I mean, I'm so used to being rough with you, that I did it to her, and I could tell it made her angry.", I said as I watched Rose drive.

"Hm.", She simply said. "I really missed you, Em. I started crying..".

"Awh.", I frowned and kissed her hand. "You won't have to worry about it again though.".

I felt her park and she glanced at me. "Alice went out to her parents tonight. So it'll be just us.".

"Is that your way of telling me something?", I smirked lightly.

"It's my way of telling you that you can be rough and make me scream.", She winked and got out. Great. I felt my dick throb and grow hard. Rose was going to be very kinky tonight, I could tell.

I got out and grabbed my bag and followed Rose upstairs. "Don't stare at my ass.", She smirked back at me. Fuck. I felt my dick twitch. Her ass was right in my face and her smirking back at me was bringing back so many memories.

Once we got to her room, I pinned her against the wall. "You're being such a bad girl tonight.".

"Only for you, baby.", She smirked and kissed me.

I grabbed her ass and heard her gasp. "Bad girls get punished.".

* * *

><p><p>

I was thrusting so damn hard into her sweet core. She felt so damn good even though we'd just had sex 3 days ago. She was riding me which felt so much better too. I spanked her lightly and felt my cum in the condom. I breathed heavy and grabbed her sweet boobs. I watched the sweat pour down her body and listened to her sounds. Rose was defiantly a goddess at this.

She climaxed and laid her head on my chest. "I'm sleepy now.", She yawned.

"Mhm. That was amazing though. You have every right to be sleepy.", I smiled and played with her hair, something I'd never done with Bella.

After a few minutes, I heard Rose snoring and smiled. She was so beautiful when she slept.

That's when I realized Rosalie Hale is the woman I'm in love with.

* * *

><p><p>

Authors Note;

sooooo. Emmett left Washington to go be with Rose. :) and he's in love with herrrrr. :)


	3. What

2 MONTHS LATER

EMMETT POV;

I sat in class and yawned. I was defiantly not in the mood for British Literature today. I felt my phone vibrate and glanced at it.

"We're going to be parents, Em.. stop ignoring my calls and texts.. please, transfer to Washington..?" - Bella.

I took a deep breath. There was no possible way.. I stood up and walked out of class. I quickly dialed her number.

"What in the hell do you mean we're going to be parents? Please tell me you're adopted an animal..", I sighed.

"I'm pregnant, Emmett. I just.. I wish you could come back home.. You had no right to leave like you did..", She cried.

"Is.. Is it mine?", I asked. As soon as the question came out, I knew I should've kept it in.

"What in the hell does that mean? Do you think I'm cheating on you or something!?", She yelled.

I sighed. "I'll call you back. I need to go.", I said as I drove to Rose's.

How would I even tell Rose that I now had a baby on the way? Rose was the one I was truly in love with. I actually had thoughts of marrying her.. But, now I probably couldn't do that..

I parked and rushed in. I noticed someone curled up in her bed. "Rose?".

She rolled over. I noticed she'd been crying, she still was. "What's wrong, beautiful?", I sat down my keys and climbed in bed with her. She curled up close to me. Something wasn't right at all.

"Talk to me, love.", I kissed her head and wiped her tears.

"You're.. You're gonna hate me.. A-And wanna go back to Washington..", She cried.

"No.. I could never hate you. What's wrong?", I asked, concerned.

She looked into my eyes and whispered, "I'm pregnant..".

"Shit.", I groaned. Then I heard the tears come again. I laid by her and rubbed her side. "Babe.. Bella is pregnant too..", I sighed. "I have no idea what to do..".

"You.. You can go back to her.. I understand..", She croaked.

"How do you know you're pregnant..?", I questioned. It wasn't that I doubted her, it was because I wanted to be sure. The thing with Rose is she didn't make everything such a big deal like Bella did. I actually had trust in Rose and knew that she'd be faithful. Hell, she cried when I went back to Washington. But, Bella.. God, she just made everything such a big deal and it always caused a fight. I once told her I wanted a break and she tried to convince me that she.. was.. pregnant.. It was all coming back now. She probably knew I had a girlfriend in Florida and that is why she is trying to say she's pregnant. She wants me back in Washington with her.

I sat up slowly. "I'm going to call Bella. Will you be okay alone for a few minutes?".

"Mhm..", She whispered and moved a bit. This seemed to be killing her on the inside. I moved back down by her.

"What are we gonna do, beautiful?", I kissed her shoulder.

"You have Bella.. You have another woman who is pregnant with your baby.. I think I can make an attempt to raise a baby and finish college alone.".

"Babe, I think Bella is faking a pregnancy. She's done this before when I threatened to leave her. I think she may know I have you and she's trying to get me to come back.".

"What if she isn't..? You did tell me that you had to picture me to cum.".

"That's true, but I used protection.", I rubbed her flat belly.

"We used protection too..", She put her hand over mine and took a deep breath. "Call Bella right now and ask her if she's playing games.".

I nodded and dialed Bella's number.

"I'm glad you finally call me back.", She snapped. Seriously? There's no way that's hormones.

"Are you 100% sure you're pregnant?", I asked as I watched Rose.

"Yes, I am. I can't even believe you would have the nerve to ask that and ask if you're the father!", She yelled.

I groaned and took a deep breath. I would probably regret what I was about to say later, but it needed to be said. "If you're faking a pregnancy just to get me back to Washington, we're done.".

"Fuck you, Emmett. Why in the hell would I fake a pregnancy?".

"Because you've done it once before. And you'd probably do it again.", I said as I lifted Rose's shirt.

"Oh, bullshit, Emmett. That's a fucking lie!".

"Bella, if you do not stop yelling at me, I will dump you right now.", I watched Rose get up and rush to the bathroom.

"You don't love me!", She yelled.

"I don't love you? That's why I bought us a house, that's why I bought us a brand new car, that's why I'm going to school and trying to get a good career going. Yell one more time, I dare you.".

"Don't tell me what to do!". She seriously raised her voice again.. I was done. This was it for me.

"We're done, Bella.",

AUTHORS NOTE;

Should Bella fake the pregnancy?


	4. Rose's Doctor Appointment

Bella POV;

* * *

>I held under my little bump. 2 months have passed since I'd told Emmett I was pregnant and things changed. A lot. We hardly talked, it was mostly just about our baby and we had broken up. He had told me he had met someone else and really liked her. He told me he had accidentally gotten her pregnant too, and that's when we discovered that the condoms were recalled and we didn't know about it. I didn't want to meet this other woman, but I did know that I wanted to kill her. I know it isn't her fault she got pregnant too, but she took my happiness away, and that wasn't her fault either. Emmett fell in love with another woman and I just needed to accept that.<p><p>

Rosalie POV;

* * *

>I rubbed my baby bump and yawned. This pregnancy was kicking my ass. I had gained nearly 10 pounds and my belly was huge for only being 5 months along. I had an appointment today and I was beyond excited. I loved seeing my baby move around and kick. It was adorable. The past 2 months have been pretty crazy. Emmett broke up with Bella, but still wanted to be there for his baby, and I was becoming extremely hormonal. Emmett and I moved into an apartment together and we had both made plans to finish college early.<p><p>

Emmett POV;

* * *

>A lot can happen in 2 months. You get 2 women pregnant, you dump one, you move in with the other. It was defiantly crazy. I was going to have two babies born so close together. Bella and Rose had found out their due dates. Bella's was September 2, and Rose's was August 31. Rose somehow got pregnant a few days before Bella. I don't know. It was crazy. What would really be crazy is if both babies were born on the same day. I really have no idea what I'd do, so hopefully that doesn't happen! Rose and I had started planning our baby's room, while Bella didn't want me to help her at all. Rose also had an appointment today and hopefully we'd find out the gender.<p><p>

Rosalie POV;

I watched the doctor put gel on my stomach and smiled. "I love coming to doctor's appointments.".

"A lot of women do. They get to see their baby's.", The nurse smiled at me.

I watched the screen as our baby came up. Emmett squeezed my hand and smiled. "Do you think we could find out the gender today?".

"We can most defiantly try. You're 21 weeks, correct?", She asked.

"Yes, ma'am.", I replied as I watched our baby move. I was so mesmerized. She nodded and moved the wand around some more.

"It looks like 2 little boys.". Wait. Did she say two? 2? TWO? Holy shit.

"T-Two?", Emmett asked.

"Yes, sir.", She pointed to the screen to show him how she got 2 little boys out of the sonogram. "Did your last doctor not tell you that you were expecting twins?".

"Nope. She just kept telling me that I had a healthy baby and we could find out the gender at 20 weeks.", I replied as she printed pictures. "Could that explain the weight gain and belly size?".

* * *

>"It could.", She said as she wrote stuff down. "Your due date is still August 31.".<p><p>

Emmett POV;

Twins. Twin boys. Holy shit. I was going to have twin sons. I was going to have 3 kids soon. Too soon. As we walked out of the doctors to the car, I watched Rose. "That was shocking.".

"Very. But, we still love them no matter what.", She smiled and rubbed her bump. "I want to think of names for them too.".

"Can we name one of them Joseph?", I asked as I drove.

"Joseph Emmett McCarty?", She asked.

I nodded lightly. "I've always loved that name.".

"I like it too. So what about our other little boy?".

"You pick.", I smiled and held her hand.

She smiled. "Jacob Dale McCarty?".

* * *

>"Jacob and Joseph?", I asked. "I think that sounds perfect.". I smiled as I drove. I was happy now. We were going to have 2 beautiful little boys. And I really wanted to marry Rose.<p><p>

AUTHORS NOTE;

short chapter. Writers block is kind of hitting.. :/


End file.
